oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Nocturne
, | type = Unknown | affiliation = Emily (Queen) | population = Estimated 2.000.000 (70% Human) (30% Wisp) }} Nocturne (ノクターン Nokutān), also known as Home of the Wisp, Ghastly Island, or The Blighted Island, is a very large island located in the middle of the Haunted Seas, and is the new main island housing a race known as Wisp. Previously, the Island was known as Sei Mei Isle, but was renamed to Nocturne after it has been taken over by Emily, who now rules over the island as its new queen, in not even the span of a year, after she has consumed the Nibi Nibi no Mi. While it was previously known as a simple and quiet island, its status has quickly changed after it was completely taken over by Emily, and her unstoppable army of Wisp. Despite it having been forcefully taken over, with thousands upon thousands of Wisp now living on the island, life has managed to continue like normal on the island. However, the simple lives of the citizens of Nocturne continuing as per usual comes with one big catch: No one can leave the island. Those who have lived on the island for years will continue living on it forever, and those who dare step foot on it from outside will live the rest of their lives on it. This is all because of a phenomenon known as the "Ghostly Mist" that cloaks the island and the Haunted Seas surrounding it. A dense fog with confusing, ghostly lights guiding anyone that passes through it towards Nocturne. Geography Haunted Seas In order to get to the island, one must first get through the Haunted Seas. The Haunted Seas are parts of the ocean that are covered in the same, dense fog that is found on Nocturne itsself. The only thing that helps people see through the thick fog are stray Wisp, that are trying to guide people towards the island. The lights created by the Wisp have lured many people to Nocturne. Once someone has entered the Haunted Seas, only very skilled navigators will be able escape from them again. The confusing, yet endearing lights of the Wisp has lead to many people heading towards Nocturne. And even if someone tries managed to head towards the right direction, a swarm of Wisp will try and chase them into going into the wrong direction, or even try and mess with the ship they are traveling on directly. The Island The island has a very ghostly appearance with thick fog constantly covering the surface of the island, making it difficult to see through. The ghostly lights have painted the island in a cold blue picture, and the dense fog is enough to block out all the sunlight that could otherwise get to the island. Making it appear like the island is in a constant state of nighttime. The island is big enough to keep several millions people living on it with no trouble, and still leave many wide open spaces to live on. Large mountains and thick, dense forests are also scattered throughout the large island of Nocturne. Locations Residents Trivia Category:Islands Category:Paradise Locations Category:Paradise Islands